the_mcguinness_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Pewp (character)
Dr. Pewp (origin unknown) is an unemployed extraterrestrial cosmic hobo who looks and behaves suspiciously like Reggie, though that is clearly impossible as he is someone else entirely, and is the titular character of the series Dr. Pewp. Doctor Who? Well... maybe. Pewp is supposedly The Doctor from an alternate Dimension, though this is never made clear - the monkey guise forming from a regeneration which was caused by The Doctor's suicide brought upon after watching his real life counterpart crash and burn in the eyes of the fans after witnessing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who Doctor Who] Series 11. Much unlike The Doctor though, Dr. Pewp is loud, abrasive, rude, egotistical and silly, whilst at the same time showing sympathetic traits and the episodes in which he appears follow his farcical adventures in Time and Space in his ever-changing Time/Space machine The TURDIS "Turd-es" according to Reggie. He has had very few companions, preferring not to travel with them incase they die or give him a sinus infection. Pewp does share a few of Reggie's characteristics, such as being a clinical idiot, and purely serving as comic relief, which leads to the two becoming frenemies. Pewp is also hypocritical and doesn't realise when he is contradicting himself. Other uncanny links with The Doctor come in the form of Pewp's mannerisms and style (something he calls "fashionable flair"): * Pewp has a tendency to wear scarves and ties, much like the Fourth Doctor, however Pewp tends to wear them in a way that implies he's attempting to kill himself so he can regenerate into someone who has actual intelligence (based on an In-Joke concerning Reggie being suicidal yet immortal at the same time). * He has a disregard for logic, much like the Second Doctor, although Pewp dislikes logic becuase "it's too simple and isn't sexy". * Some of his snarky attitude can be attributed to the First Doctor, though Pewp insists that this is due to a lack of coffee in the morning. Doctor No It is also hinted at that Pewp is not The Doctor at all, as some of his actions go against The Doctor's moral values; * He sometimes allows his enemies to win because he believes that it is good sportsmanship, whereas the Doctor would decide to defeat the enemy no matter what was thrown at him/her at any given time. * He is slightly uncaring when it comes to fighting against enemies such as Daleks, deciding to sit back and watch, as he finds it entertaining. * He kills people he doesn't like on occasion. The Mustard Pewp's half-brother and certified pain in the neck The Mustard often makes appearances in Pewp's life, but Pewp really just wants to get rid of him. This has led to their sibling rivalry which has lasted for most of the time they've known each other. Mustard has internally grafted himself with his own patented technology in an attempt to grant himself "super-powers". We put that in inverted commas for a reason, as the powers are less than super, and often result in pain on Mustard's part. The reason? He wants to impress Pewp. It should be noted that Pewp is impressed by virtually nothing, except maybe paint drying.